legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Pride Lands
: "Life in the Pride Lands; peaceful and so grand. Living is easy, just you believe me.” : –Beshte The Pride Lands are a vast African savanna territory controlled by a pride of lions known as the Pride Landers. In the real world, it is situated in the Serengeti, a region in northern Tanzania. Information History Mohatu's Reign Mufasa's Reign Simba's Presentation Following the birth of his son, Mufasa holds a ceremony in honor of Simba's birth. During the ceremony, Simba is anointed the next rightful ruler and held up for all the Pride Landers to see. The King's Death Mufasa's conniving brother Scar devises a plan to assassinate the king. Using his hyena cronies, Scar instigates a wildebeest stampede that chases Simba through the Gorge. Drawn by the endangerment of his son, Mufasa rescues the cub and climbs a steep cliff, only to be thrown to his death by his brother. Upon hitting the ground, Mufasa dies, and Scar convinces Simba to run away from the Pride Lands. Scar's Reign The Hyena Invasion Following Mufasa's death, Scar lies to the pride that Simba is dead and "humbly" accepts the crown from his dead brother. With this new power, he invites the hyenas from their shadowy home in the Elephant Graveyard to the lush world of the Pride Lands and stomps out every law Mufasa has kept so carefully in place. The Famine Due to the hyenas' over-hunting the herds, the Pride Lands fall into disrepair. The herds move on, and the water dries up, leaving behind a graveyard of brittle bones and dry dust. Scar is unconcerned with the landscape change, despite much urging from the lionesses to move to a different land. The Battle of Pride Rock Scar's sovereignty is challenged by Simba, now a young adult and bent on taking back his rightful title. After forcing Simba to admit that he was the cause of Mufasa's death, Scar corners him at the point of Pride Rock, though he makes a fatal error in revealing the truth behind Mufasa's death. Fueled by rage, Simba leaps into battle, followed by the lionesses, Timon, and Pumbaa, and throws Scar off Pride Rock. The King's Death Though Scar survives his fall from Pride Rock, he is met at the bottom by his hyenas, who feel betrayed by his accusation that Mufusa's death and the decimated condition of the Pride Lands is their entirely fault. Enraged and fueled by hunger, they attack and devour him alive amongst the flames that engulf Pride Rock. Simba's Reign Simba's Coronation Following the Battle of Pride Rock, rain falls on the land, cleansing the fire and chasing away the last of the hyenas. Urged on by his followers as well as Zazu, Rafiki, Timon, and Pumbaa, Simba ascends Pride Rock and roars, claiming his title as king. Under his reign, the Pride Lands are restored to their former glory. Zira's Betrayal Sometime following Simba's ascension on Pride Rock, Zira rebels and is subsequently ousted with her band of loyal followers, known as the Outsiders. Kiara's Presentation Simba and Nala have a daughter named Kiara, who is presented to the Pride Lands atop Pride Rock. Kiara's First Hunt In order to prove her status as a young adult, Kiara embarks on her first hunt, though she is later caught in a rampaging fire that was started by Zira's cubs, Nuka and Vitani. When Kovu, Zira's youngest child, rescues Kiara from the flames under the direction of his mother, Simba reluctantly inducts him into the pride. Zira's Ambush When Simba leaves the shelter of Pride Rock with Kovu, Zira and her followers surround him and attempt to kill him. Instead, Nuka is killed while trying to pursue Simba up a pile of logs. Enraged over her son's death, Zira scars Kovu, blaming him for not killing Simba when he had the chance. Kovu runs away, but Zira lets him go and instead directs her pride in waging war against the Pride Landers. The Exile of Kovu Following Zira's ambush, Simba accuses Kovu of being a traitor and expels him from the Pride Lands. Together, the Pride Landers sing "One of Us" and drive Kovu from their lands while Kiara watches in horror. The Pride Lander-Outsider Battle Simba forbids Kiara to leave Pride Rock unescorted, but she disobeys him and leaves to find Kovu. Enraged by her son's death and already bitter over Scar's, Zira wages war against the Pride Landers. The battle is soon stopped by Kovu and Kiara, though Zira refuses to give up and tries a final attempt on Simba's life. Kiara gets in the way of the vengeful lioness at the last second, and the two roll down a steep embankment. Kiara survives the fall only to watch Zira refuse her help and fall helplessly into the Gorge. The Marriage of Kovu and Kiara After the Outsiders are inducted into the pride, the Pride Landers hold a marriage ceremony for Kovu and Kiara, where the rulers of Pride Rock reaffirm their power by roaring over a gathered crowd of animals. List of Species * Aardvarks * Aardwolves * Ants * Baboons * Bats * Bee-eaters * Bees * Buffaloes * Bushbucks * Butterflies * Caterpillars * Chameleons * Cheetahs * Chimpanzees * Cobras * Cockroaches * Crocodiles * Civets * Drongos * Ducks * Dung Beetles * Eagles * Egrets * Elands * Elephants * Finches * Fishes * Flamingos * Fleas * Flies * Forest Hogs * Foxes * Galagos * Gazelles * Geckos * Genets * Giraffes * Golden Moles * Golden Wolves * Grass Rats * Grey-Headed Bushshrikes * Hamerkops * Hares * Hedgehogs * Hippos * Honey Badgers * Hornbills * Hyenas * Hyraxes * Impalas * Jerboas * Klipspringers * Kudus * Lions * Lyenas * Leopons * Mandrills * Meerkats * Mice * Mongooses * Monkeys * Okapis * Oryxes * Ostriches * Owls * Pangolins * Porcupines * Pythons * Rainbow Agamas * Ravens * Red Colobuses * Reedbucks * Rhinoceroses * Sable Antelopes * Scorpions * Servals * Skinks * Snails * Starlings * Storks * Snakes * Termites * Tickbirds * Ticks * Toads * Tsetse Flies * Turacos * Turtles * Utamu * Vultures * Warthogs * Wildebeests * Wild Dogs * Wildcats * Yellow Wagtails * Zebras Locations * Big Ravine * Big Springs * Chakula Plains * Chekundu Cliffs * Flat Ridge Rock * Grove of Trees * Mwituni Oasis ** Mhina's Den ** The Moonpool ** Mto River * Kilio Valley * Sehemu Pass * Hakuna Matata Falls * Lake Kaziwa * Lake Shangaza * Lake Matope * Maji Baridi Falls * Maisha's Orphanage * Mapema Rock * Mbali Fields * Maumivu Thorn Patch * Mekundu Cliffs * Mizimu Grove * Misty Falls * Mhina's Tree * Ndefu Grove * Mud Pots * Nyani Grove * Ono's Nest * Pride Rock ** The Lair of the Lion Guard ** Chamber of the Lion Guard * Rafiki's Tree * Rocky Plains * Rocky Ridge * The Flood Plains * Ukuni Woods * Urembo Meadows * Watering Hole ** Giraffe Watering Hole Trivia * The Pride Lands has a history of going bare presumably once during the reign of every new ruler. A drought happens during Mohatu's reign, Uru and Ahadi's reign, Mufasa's reign (in a comic), and Scar's reign. * Disney's Villionare refers to the Pride Lands as the Dark Lands under Scar's reign. Instead of a name change, this may have just been an alias, as the lionesses refer to it as the "Shadowland" in the stage musical. Category:Locations Category:Homes Category:Locations within the Pride Lands